


Ghost Hunt

by hangoverhater



Series: The One With The Spies [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Betting on coworkers, First Meetings, Gen, Hide and Seek, M/M, Swearing, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangoverhater/pseuds/hangoverhater
Summary: In which Bokuto sees a ghost on base, and Kuroo agrees to help him find this mysterious "ethereal" creature. It's possible that Bokuto's just hallucinating from a recent rabies shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through these fics on my computer and I found this, but I couldn't remember if I'd posted it or not. Turns out I hadn't, so here it is! 
> 
> Time-wise, this is set some time after "Leader of the Pack", but well before Oikawa's first appearance in the series. Hope you enjoy!

Bokuto Koutarou was a simple guy. He liked beer, snacks, movies, video games, all that stuff. He was also pretty proficient with a number of firearms, bladed weapons and explosives. Hand-to-hand? Absolutely no problem. 

But this? This is ridiculous.

It had, up until now, been a completely normal day in the office. He and Kuroo had no active missions, so they were hanging around base until something popped up. 

Unfortunately, it seemed like Suga-san was magically aware of their downtime and hunted them down for check-ups. He would’ve suspected the man of foul play (or, _fowl_ play, as he preferred to spell it) if he wasn’t under the impression that Suga-san was probably the kindest person he’d met. 

Bokuto rubbed his shoulder with a frown. He hated getting shots. He never got sick, what the hell did he need to get shots for, anyway? 

…Then again, they were probably the reason he never got sick in the first place, so… Suga-san 1, Bokuto 0. Not bad, considering the new Chief of Medical had been in the Agency only for about two months.

He was walking towards the training area when he happened to walk past an open door. He glanced in as he walked by, then promptly did a double-take, turned on his heels and latched onto the doorframe to keep his balance. Carefully looking in again, so as to not rouse suspicion (or worse, scare the object of his attention away), he peeked in.

After getting a better look, he moved away from the door at a snail-like pace, then leaned against the wall. Two deep breaths later he peeked in again.

It was gone. 

He frowned. “What the…” he looked around. “I was so sure…” he trailed off, shrugging as he walked away slowly, resuming his journey to the training grounds. 

 

*

 

Kuroo was already working up a sweat against a punching bag when Bokuto walked up to him with a frown. “What’s up, bro? Turn that frown upside down, come kick this bag’s ass with me.”

Bokuto hummed in agreement, stretching his arms first. “I think Suga-san’s shots are messing with me.”

Kuroo frowned, stopping the punching bag from hitting him in the face when he stopped hitting it. “What do you mean? I thought Daichi vouched for him,” he grunted. 

Bokuto shook his head. “No, not like that,” he denied. “I just… I think I saw a ghost, man.”

Kuroo stared at him for a heavy moment. “What.”

“A ghost!” Bokuto insisted, taping up his knuckles. “You know, the kind that disappears into thin-fucking-air? I’m telling you, man, I saw this dude, like, so gorgeous, and when I looked away for like fifteen seconds, he was gone!” 

Blinking in disbelief, Kuroo stepped aside to let Bokuto have a go on the bag. “Where’d you see this ghost?”

“Uh, on my way here. Communications, I think?” He shrugged, delivering a series of punches on the poor, unsuspecting bag before speaking up again. “On second thought, he had to have been an angel or something, because no ghost looks like that.”

“Like what?” Kuroo asked, now increasingly amused by the story. He grabbed a pair of sparring paddles, putting them on his hands and clapping them together. “Up top, come on.”

Bokuto redirected his punches to the paddles on Kuroo’s hands, alternating between kicks and jabs. “Like… I don’t know, he was super pretty!”

“Pretty like Suga-san?” Kuroo suggested. 

They’d both agreed that the doctor was easy on the eyes around .5 seconds after Daichi had introduced them. They’d also agreed that Daichi had the hots for him, and that the feeling was _definitely_ mutual. 

“Yeah!” Bokuto nodded enthusiastically, finally getting winded after repeated moves. “Only, not exactly. He was pretty like Suga-san, but in a different way. Like, you know how Suga-san’s got this look about him that just screams ‘Team Mom’?”

Kuroo nodded. “Yeah?”

Bokuto pulled his arm back for the next punch. “I thought he looked like this… ethereal creature. I don’t know.”

“Riiight, like a ghost. Hey, if Suga-san’s the Mom, do you think Daichi’s the—”

He was rudely interrupted by a sucker punch to the jaw. “OW!” he yelled, stumbling back. “What the shit?!”

Bokuto stared at the door, then grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him back up to him, turning him around in the process. “Look!”

For the time being, Kuroo decided to ignore the throbbing pain in his jaw and look into the direction Bokuto was pointing at. 

He saw nothing. Plain old nothing. 

“You know…” he trailed off, turning around and returning the punch.

“I swear he was there!” Bokuto exclaimed and held his nose. “Jesus fucking Christ!” 

Kuroo pointed a finger at him accusingly. “You punched me first, fuckwit. You had it coming. Now, you wanna actually spar, or do you wanna go out and find your imaginary friend?”

 

*

 

Kuroo shook his head as they walked along the corridors, Bokuto practically sniffing out a trail. “I was being sarcastic, you owl-headed doughnut.”

“Don’t say it if you don’t mean it, you know this,” Bokuto replied, giving his partner an affectionate kick in the shin, which was promptly returned. 

Kuroo rolled his eyes and took a long swig of his water bottle. “Why are we walking away from Communications? I thought you said that’s where you first saw him?”

“It is,” Bokuto agreed, looking around the corner suspiciously. “But he was heading this way when he passed the training grounds.”

“Right,” Kuroo sighed, glancing into all rooms he could along their way. “But you have no idea where he was going?”

“Nope.”

“Fantastic. Mind if I just head down to the cafeteria? I’m fucking star—What!” He growled, glaring daggers at Bokuto before blinking in confusion. Had he walked this far ahead, or did Bokuto run back?

His partner was frantically pointing into a room a good thirty meters away from him. Rolling his eyes again, Kuroo strolled back and peeked at what Bokuto was pointing.

Nothing. Again.

Slowly but meaningfully, he turned to look at Bokuto, who was looking crestfallen. “Either you’re messing with me, or Suga-san’s flu shot gave you hallucinations,” he determined.

“No!” Bokuto denied vehemently, “He was there! I swear! Where the hell did he go!” he cursed, grabbing his hair in frustration.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow in alarm. “Alright, you know what? We’re going for lunch. We’ll find your mystery friend after.”

Bokuto nodded dejectedly. Kuroo patted him on the back. “Come on bro, I’ll buy you a burger. Besides, maybe Ghostface needs to eat too, and we’ll catch him there.”

 

*

 

Kuroo sighed, probably for the seventh time in the past twenty minutes. “If you don’t shove those fries into your pie hole, I’ll eat them,” he threatened.

Bokuto replied by shoving a fry into a small cup of ketchup. Followed by another. And another. And another. Soon the cup was full of them, so he resorted to poking them with another fry.

Kuroo dropped his forehead to the table and let out a noise that was not unlike the noise a cat heading to the vet to get neutered might make. “Come on! You’ve seen the guy, what, three times? No reason to get depressed, there’s plenty of time to find him,” he ventured.

“What if I did imagine him?” Bokuto asked, staring at the fries and poking them. “Kids get sick after getting shots, right? I haven’t had one since I was a kid, so maybe that’s how they affect me now.”

“What, making you imagine some dude? I don’t think so,” Kuroo shook his head, grabbing a handful of fries from Bokuto’s plate and eating them before the other could retaliate. “If you really think you’re imagining him, we can go see Suga-san and ask if that’s possible.”

Bokuto perked up marginally. “Can we? ‘Cause I’m really starting to wonder here.”

 

*

 

“Hallucinations?” Sugawara frowned, taking a small flashlight and pointing it into Bokuto’s eyes. “That was a standard rabies shot. Absolutely no opiates, or anything that should cause hallucinations. Are you allergic to anything?”

“Just bullshit,” Bokuto replied, squinting at the sudden assault to his eyes. “Can you not do that? I kinda need my eyes.”

Suga put the flashlight back into his pocket. “So, what’s this hallucination you’ve been seeing?”

“I’m not sure if it’s a hallucination, it’s just that Kuroo hasn’t seen him,” Bokuto explained.

Suga’s face turned blank. “So what you’re telling me is that you’ve been seeing a person… In a building full of people.”

Bokuto nodded. “Yep!” he confirmed enthusiastically.

Behind him, Kuroo face-palmed. 

Suga smiled patiently. “Did it occur to you that this person might be working on a project or something, thus disappearing every now and then?”

It had, in fact, _not_ occurred to him. He blinked.

“Did you try calling out to him?” Suga asked. He was actually finding the situation fairly amusing, now that he'd determined that the agent wasn't having any adverse reactions to the shot.

“Of course not!” Bokuto scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “He’s way too pretty for me to talk to him!” 

Kuroo smirked at the look of utter incredulity on Suga’s face. “I think we’ve taken up enough of Suga-san’s time today, Bo,” he interrupted before Suga could make a response that would’ve undoubtedly been hilarious.

Bokuto hopped off the exam table and apologized to Suga before Kuroo grabbed his arm to pull him out of the room. 

“Just out of curiosity, what does he look like?” Suga called after them.

Bokuto turned around with a grin. “Angelic face, dark hair, lovely figure,” he described with a little sigh at the end. 

Lifting a hand to cover his mouth, Suga chuckled. “I hope you find him. When you do, please talk to him. I’m sure he’s a perfectly nice young man.”

As they walked away, Bokuto beamed at Kuroo. “He said the guy’s perfect.”

“No, I think he said ‘perfectly nice’,” Kuroo corrected.

“Nope, it was definitely ‘perfect’.”

“Fucking fight me, motherfucker.”

 

*

 

“Explain to me, why exactly were you two fighting in the middle of the corridor?” Daichi rubbed the bridge of his nose, not even looking at the two slightly banged-up agents sitting in his office. 

Bokuto immediately took his hand off his bleeding nose and pointed it at Kuroo accusingly. “He told me to fight him!”

“And you just went for it?” Daichi demanded. He was way too young for the grey hairs these two would give him.

“We kinda have a rule,” Kuroo shrugged, wiping his nose. “Don’t say shit you don’t mean.”

Jesus Christ. “What the hell does that mean?”

“It means we don’t talk in riddles to each other, or beat around the bush. Say what you mean, make your bed and lie in it,” Bokuto elaborated. 

“Helps keep the trust alive,” Kuroo smiled cheerfully. “Communication is important in a healthy relationship!”

Bokuto nodded enthusiastically. 

Daichi stared at them before shaking his head and pointing at the door. “Get the hell out of my office.”

The two obliged, not wanting to incur the wrath of their newly-minted boss.

“He’s gotten a bigger stick up his ass since Ukai bailed,” Bokuto commented once they were safely out of Daichi’s impressive hearing range.

“How much do you want to bet Suga-san’s working to get Daichi’s stick up his ass,” Kuroo snickered, throwing his hand up for a high-five. 

Which he got. 

“Oh Suga-san’s definitely Hot for Teacher,” Bokuto winked with a grin. “No way they’re not fucking soon.”

“Care to make a small wager?” Kuroo glanced over his shoulder, just to make sure no one was listening. “100 bucks says they’re fucking in a month.”

“Ohhh, I’ll see that action. I say two months.” Bokuto held out a hand for a shake.

Kuroo raised a finger. “You’re forgetting: he flirts with Boss outrageously. I’ll give it a month. Either Daichi taps that or Suga-san gives up.”

“Daichi’s got that boyscout vibe going on,” Bokuto pointed out. “No way he’ll tap that without at least three dinner dates. You’re on.”

They shook on it.

Kuroo nodded, satisfied with his wager. “Wanna see if we could get others in on this?”

“More chance for me to win,” Bokuto reasoned with a nod. “I know exactly who we’re getting first.”

 

*

 

“You shouldn’t be betting on them,” Asahi shook his head, voicing his disapproval. 

Tanaka looked up from where he was doing an inventory on their med supplies. “Put me down for three weeks,” he called, writing something down on his clipboard. “And him for six weeks.”

Asahi gasped, glaring at Tanaka. “I just said they shouldn’t be betting!”

Tanaka gave him a knowing look. “You know you want to get in on this. How long’ve you been friends with Daichi, ten years? Come on.”

After a short glaring contest, Asahi turned back to Kuroo and Bokuto. “Six weeks, like he said.”

“Yessss,” Kuroo cackled, high-fiving Bokuto and attempting to high-five Asahi, but the taller man didn’t go for it. “No? Okay then. Bye, guys!”

As they were walking away from the chopper hangar, Bokuto spotted the man he’d been looking for all day. “There he is!” he grabbed Kuroo’s arm in a vice-like grip.

“Fucking _where_?!” Kuroo looked around, his head spinning like a squirrel looking for nuts. 

“There!” Bokuto pointed, and Kuroo turned that way.

And he finally shared the hallucination.

Dark hair, slender figure, lovely face. No doubt about it. “That’s the guy?” Son of a bitch.

Bokuto nodded frantically. “You see him? Finally!” 

Kuroo was so done. “Dude, that’s Akaashi!” he slapped Bokuto upside the head. “You know, the guy in your earpiece last time we were on a job? Literally just transferred from Communications to Ops?”

Bokuto gasped, his eyes widening. “THAT’S Akaashi?! I had no idea he looked like that! His voice is so fucking dreamy, too!” 

“You seriously never met him?” Kuroo groaned, covering his face. “Dude’s been here for like three years! I signed qualification forms for him just last week!” 

“Well I’ve been out on missions a lot!” Bokuto defended himself, waving his arms in the air theatrically. “Wait, what forms?”

“I’ve been on missions too, you fucknugget!” Kuroo hissed. “I still met the guy!” 

“You know, you’ve been really rude to me all day. Are you stressed out?” Bokuto asked in concern. “You should probably see Suga-san about that.”

“I’ll fucking…” Kuroo grumbled, looking up and seeing Akaashi head right for them with a clipboard. “You know what, I’ll do just that. Right now.”

He raised a hand in greeting. “Hi, Akaashi! Bye, Akaashi!” he waved, then promptly walked away, ignoring Bokuto’s spluttered protests.

The guy had it coming anyway.

 

*

 

Bokuto turned on his heels and came face to face with the angel. “Um, hi?” he offered with a hesitant smile.

Akaashi gave him a short smile in response. “Hi. Bokuto-san, is it?”

Bokuto nodded. Akaashi sounded fucking dreamy live, too. 

“I don’t think we’ve met. Akaashi Keiji, from Communi—sorry, Operations. Formerly Communications,” Akaashi introduced himself. 

Bokuto recovered enough to reply. “Bokuto Koutarou, Field Ops.” Yes, nailed it.

“I know,” Akaashi glanced at his clipboard. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“You have?” Bokuto frowned. “I’ve been looking for you, too, actually.”

Akaashi looked puzzled for a moment, but shrugged it off. “Well, seems like we found each other,” he noted, handing the clipboard to Bokuto, along with a pen. “Please sign these.”

“Um, what are these?” Bokuto blinked. He never signed shit. He breezed through the papers, noting that they were about qualifications. “Qualifi—what’s this about?” He looked back up at Akaashi, and immediately thought that he needed to ask the guy out on a date at some point.

“Your qualification forms. We noticed that not all our field agents had renewed their qualifications, including a standard firearm proficiency test at the firing range. They should be renewed every two years, so Daichi-san would like for you to sign these and complete the proficiency test.”

Bokuto’s brain was reeling. He pointed at the papers. “When you say ‘not all field agents’, you mean…?”

“You, Kuroo, and Iwaizumi. Kuroo did this last week, and Iwaizumi is still in Medical, so if you’d have the time, we could go do the test now?” Akaashi suggested. 

“Sure!” Bokuto volunteered and signed the papers before handing the clipboard back to Akaashi. “What exactly does this proficiency test include?”

Akaashi led them towards the firing range, flipping through the papers. “A standard handgun and an automatic weapon of your choice, a clip of both into separate targets,” he elaborated. “Do you have a preference when it comes to handguns? If not, I suggest the Jericho 941.”

Bokuto’s heart did a backflip. Luckily, his brain didn’t. “Jerry’s my personal favourite. Any suggestions for the automatic one? Should I go for an assault rifle or a machine gun?”

Akaashi shrugged. “The AK-47 is a classic, I might go with that. Maybe the M16, if you’re not feeling the AK.”

Oh no. Ohhh no. “Uh,” he replied eloquently, “I’ll go with the AK.”

Akaashi looked at him with a smile after opening the door to the range. “Splendid. You can go ahead and get the protective gear, I’ll go sign out the guns from the armoury.”

As he watched the dark-haired angel walk towards the armoury, one thing was clear to Bokuto. He was going to marry the fuck out of that guy. 

 

Kuroo would totally be his best man.

**Author's Note:**

> So here we have it, how Bokuto and Akaashi met officially. I think I honestly forgot about this one, uni's been a mess this year :D The mess is clearing up soon though, so I should be able to post some new content soon! Thanks for reading, hope to see you next time!


End file.
